Caged Angels Military Pairs
by AvalonGenesis
Summary: What happens when Kabuto brings back gifts for The Elite ANBU OPS. When these gifts that are supernatural human beings. That are brought back to HQ. What will happen next?
1. Chapter 1: The Arrival

**Author's Notes: I wrote this story on my own. I didn't ask for any help. These are purely fan story from my brain. So don't copyright. And Anime, Characters and songs are not my they are credited to the rightful owners who own these ideas and story of the anime. **

* * *

**Chapter 1: Arrival to Capital.**

The sounds of the winds, chirps, ocean currents. Clear ocean blue with sunshine shining down on troop of men. Soldier runs towards to the commander in charge of the troop.

**.**

**.**

**.**

" _Commander Kabuto! We spotted ladies near the clear lakes! What is your order?!_**" **questioned soldier.

"_ Lead me to these ladies you say you saw, quickly lead me there!_" ordered Commander Kabuto.

"_Y-ye-yes! Sir!_" saluted soldier. Soldier quickly turns, starts to lead the way.

Soldier leads Commander into forest, making little noises as possible that allows them to be while hearing birds flying away from the sudden predators movement. Soldier suddenly halts, slowly moves away making little movements; pointing towards an small opening brushes. Kabuto looks at the soldier with an odd expression. Kabuto slowly makes his way to the small opening of the brushes.

He sees nothing for moment. Then suddenly he hears woman laughter. Slightly moves on his right trying to make little noises as possible. His eyes widens. What he sees is an unimaginable human being. The ladies color skin tone were pearly as the moon. Their bodies were like goddesses that no man can ever resist. Then the goddesses looks around looking for anyone who may walk in on them. He makes an puzzled face. Quickly, stumbles on his ass.

"_W-wh-what the hell did I see?!_" whispers Kabuto, motions his index finger to signal the soldier to come by his side. He points to the ladies.

" _Soldier what do you see with both your eyes?_" Kabuto questioned while looking at the soldiers expression. Soldier looks at Kabuto with an odd facial then looks at opening space. Slowly the soldier stumbles back on his butt. Quickly, soldier sits up and salutes to Kabuto while speaks.

"_S-Si-Sir! I see many ladies with wings?!_" soldier respond.

He crawls back to the opening space; peeks at the ladies who are playing around while flying. Then suddenly he hears an voice singing.

_( Lyrics and songs are credited to _LeeandLie _Song title is "Palette.")_

"_With my melancholy song Laughing like there's nothing wrong_

_My imagination's strong Spilling colors of the palette" _

_Kabuto hears more voices joining together._

_(Chorus)_

"_Please distingue me And fill me with some color _

_Won't someone please stop me from Disappearing"_

Then he hears an amazing solo voice singing. Her voice was musical goddess. Kabuto sneaks peek at his soldier. Soldier was dazed. Kabuto smirks, assumes to look back again. The woman that is singing has long straight, hair color pink. Slowly the long haired pink turns around. Letting Kabuto to see glimpse of emerald color eyes. Amazed how well good looking these ladies are Kabuto turns around and slaps the soldiers cheeks, Soldier that got his cheek slapped came out of his daze. Stares at Kabuto and asks him.

"_S-si-sir?_" confused soldier responds. Slowly looks at Kabuto.

" _Soldier call the other troopers and tell them to be prepare to capture these marvelous ladies. And hurry before they leave!_" scowls Kabuto. Quickly, soldier stands then turns around to run back to bring more soldiers to come back with him. Kabuto turns back while starts to talk to himself.

" _We shall bring back, amazing gifts to the Capital. We will use them as entertainment and military weapons too! This is fantastic!_" starts to laugh creepily while leans back his head while placing one palm on his forehead.

.

.

.

3 hours of preparation has pasted. It's nighttime now. The ladies are still at the same location.

" _All Soldiers are you ready?_" asked Kabuto, while looks at his watch.

"_ Yes, Commander! We are ready to pursue the targets._" answered troops.

" _Very well, Pursue targets don't let them make any noises. Knock them out immediately._" Kabuto signals pursue of command.

The group of ladies stops what their doing. Slowly they make a circle. Freezing their bodies to hear any movement. Then suddenly one the girls are knocked out. Like dominos, but the pink haired girl is the only one standing.

" _Who are you people! And what do you want with us!_" yells pinky. Pinky goes into an fighting stance. While glares at the enemy. Making the first movement she quickly disappears. His eyes widen in amazement. She appears behind one of the soldiers jabs his rib cage, knocking him down.

" _I don't know who you people are. But I will warn you now I will not back down!_" Pinky says while sternly glares at the soldiers. The soldier on her right quickly brings tranquilize gun. Soldier with the tranquilizer gun points at Pinky quickly he triggers the gun, letting a noise come out.

"_W-Wh- what..?" _puzzled pinky holds her neck, feeling an needle there slowly she knees down then completely lays on the ground slowly her vision gets bit blurry. She sees people surrounding her.

"_N-no…" _whispers pinky. Closes her eyes . Soldiers starts to handcuffs the ladies while placing choker collar on their necks. Kabuto walks out of his hiding spot, making his way towards the ladies that were line up. Walking to the pinky and strokes her cheeks while smirks.

" _She's a feisty. So how was her battle style? Soldier?" _questioned Kabuto peeks over is left shoulder.

"_She's quick and throws strong attacks. Sir!_" answered soldier; salutes.

" _I see. Very well, we will bring them to HQ. They will be paired up with the Elite ANBU OPS." _explained Kabuto. While turns to walk to the airplane.

"_Come, We must depart quickly._" ordered Kabuto. Soldiers quickly moved as they were ordered to do.

* * *

_**REVIEWS? More Chapters are on their way! **_

_**The anime and the characters aren't my! They all belong to the rightly owners who created the anime and the characters, Same with the songs that will be used. **_


	2. Chapter 2: HQ

Chapter 2: HQ

It's been 4 weeks since the group of ladies been captured by Kabuto and his troopers.

Kabuto and his troops arrive to HQ on the 5th day of the 5th week.

.

.

.

5th week, 5th day, Time arrival approximately 23:00PM

Kabuto peeks over at the window seeing HQ landing spot. The pilot announces that his about to land on HQ laneway. Quickly, flicks a switch asking all passenger to be seated while buckled up too. Kabuto slowly feels a slight pressure change in the attitude. He closes his eyes till Pilot announces they have safely landed on HQ laneway. His second-in-command stands besides him; leans down and whispers in Kabuto's ear.

" _Commander, What shall we do with the island ladies? Their bound to wake up any sec by now?_" asks his Second-in-command. Kabuto smiles, whispers back.

" _Remember that huge cage I used to contain that creature..?_" asked Kabuto while fixes his military uniform, stands up, and looks over to his commando. Commando eyes widen bit, while stands in attention while looking at his Commander sternly.

" _You wouldn't mean that cage..? I wouldn't think that's the best to place those island goddesses.. Sir._" questioned Commando. Kabuto turns around; approaches soldier, up close to his face while glares sternly at him with rage.

" _**WHO ARE YOU GO AGAINST ME.! ARE YOU SAYING I'M WRONG IN WHAT I CHOOSE TO PLACE THOSE CREATURES?! WHO ARE YOU TO SAY THAT WHEN YOU ARE TALKING TO YOUR COMMADNER?! **_" Kabuto yells while spats salvia at commandos' face. Soldier started to stutter then soldier felt pain against his cheek. It happened to quickly for the soldier to logically understand where his pain came from. Soldier looks at his commander, understood where his pain came from. Kabuto slapped commandos cheek with his glove.

Commando trembles at Kabutos' feet.

" _I-I-I didn't mean to question your authority Commander Kabuto!_" knees down upon Kabuto's feet. Commando peeks up to see Kabuto turn on his heels, walking out of the plane. Commando stands to follow his commander. Kabuto peeks over his shoulder; quickly points at his commando chest.

" _Oh dear! You didn't get my memo? Dear commando.. Close your eyes for a sec_." Kabuto ask happily. Commando flinches from Kabutos' voice that sounded too happily. Slowly, he does what Kabuto orders to do. Then he hears a bang while he feels a sharp object slicing him through his body. _Bang! Whoosh! _Commando opens his eyes, touches where he feels the pain. Slowly, he notices that his bleeding through his uniform, looks at commander while drops on his knees; crawls to his commando and looks up. Kabuto looks down then his eyes squints while smiles down at his commando. Then commando hears a terribly laughing sound from Kabuto.

" _MUHAHA! You thought I would surprise you with something! You thought wrong! You insolent fool! You really thought I would just leave you not punished?! Pathetic fool. Now die slowly you piece of __**trash**__." _stomps on his dying commandos head stomps it twice while kicks his stomach. Commando slowly coughs blood while his vision starts to blur. Kabuto smirks in amusement. He feels excitement inside his body telling him to repeat violent action. Again he starts to lift up his feet when somebody grips on his shoulder tossing him aside. Baffled from the sudden toss; quickly looks to his attacker, eyes widen, he starts to tremble.

" _I-I-I didn't mean to! Sir! Please don't stare at me like that!_" Kabuto squeaks in terror. A man with red, short hair stands firmly in front of Kabuto while glares very hard at him. The red head looks at the soldier that got shot; shakes his head then snap his fingers to have medics arrive to help the poor man. Turns to face Kabuto, whose currently shivers from red heads gaze.

" _Who said you could just dispose my military men? Hmm? Who said you could hurt your comrade? " questioned red head. Kabuto knees in front of him while has his head down. _

" _I- I just wanted to teach him for his disobedience. LtGen Gaara!" _barks Kabuto while trembles. Gaara stares down Kabuto couple mins then turns on his heel and stands in parade rest. Gaara looks over his shoulders.

"_Well, Kabuto what have you bring this time? Will HQ be pleased this time?" _asked Gaara while patiently waits for Kabuto to answer. Kabuto stands up to stand beside Gaara. He smirks.

" Well, I would say certainly HQ and even Elite ANBU OPS will be pleased about these ladies." answered Kabuto while starts to walk around, lifts his arms up to point his index finger to where his heading to. Gaara eyebrow arches bit while turns to follow Kabuto. They arrive in front of a tall building. Kabuto walks in the building; Gaara follows. Kabuto looks through his key chains then finds a golden key, inserts the key into the keyhole. Then pushes the doors to lead to a stairway. Both walk down the stairway. Slowly, Kabuto grins. They arrive to a Large bird cage. Gaara tilts his head in puzzlement into why Kabuto is grinning about. Then his eyes widen to see ladies lay on a king size bed. They wore short white dresses that reaches to their knees. Chain ankles are connected to five of the ladies, while a choker collar have different colors on each ladies. Gaara looks at Kabuto.

" _How is this going to please THEM? Honestly, Kabuto I thought better then this. Their just ordinary ladies. I don't see anything special about them at all. Or either how their going to be good for the military either. _" Gaara looks back to the ladies again to observe them. Kabuto laughs bit then peeks over at Gaara. He walks towards Gaara and leans on his shoulders then points to the ladies. While on his other free hand he reaches in his right pocket to bring out a remote control.

" Tsk. Tsk. Gaara you need to have more faith in me! Just observe dear LtGen! You will be certainly be amazed by these ladies!~" happily replied Kabuto. Then he presses the green button. And waits bit. Suddenly, woman with pink hair is the first one to wake up. She looks at her other friends and starts to panic bit while whimpers bit then shakes everyone. Minutes pass by them then slowly the other ladies that lay unconscious slowly opens their eyes. Gaara tilts his head then points his finger to the pink girl.

" Whose that? Does she have a name yet?" questioned Gaara while steps closer to the cage. Kabuto stops Gaara from approaching the cage, shakes his head.

" _I wouldn't come any further then where we are standing at Gaara._" said Kabuto. Gaara rubs the back of his neck. Then ask Kabuto.

" _And why not? I don't see any harm to these ladies..?_" questioned Gaara while looks at Kabuto then to the pink girl. Kabuto starts to chuckle then takes out his sword.

" _I will show you why._" chuckles Kabuto, he swings his sword against the bars. Making a loud noise. Loud noises echoes through cage to let the pink head, lift up her head, looks straight to the noise came from. She slowly stands up on both feet's then disappears. Gaara eyes widen while searches for her. Then pink color quickly appears out of nowhere to slam her shoulder against the bars. The bars made noises. Pink head starts to scream in pain, drops to her sides. Gaara bends down to see pink head to glare at him. Gaara turns his head to look at Kabuto that is grinning.

" _I see. I understand. I will request audience with Elite and HQ. Also, do they understand our language? Do they even speak?" _while turns to Kabuto who presses button on his remote again. Door opens to where an lady appears in the center of the cage. She wears military uniform color of red. Kabuto looks at her.

"_LT. Anko Mitarashi. Examine these ladies would you? Prepare them for tonight audience for Elite and HQ._" ordered Kabuto. Both starts to walk away. Pink girl stands up while she slams her body against the bars to only get shot with pain again. She screams. Gaara peeks over his shoulder to have his eyes open wide. Gaara stops in his tracks.

" You brought.. Angels?" asked Gaara while stares at pink head. He sees wings spread, letting feathers fall. Kabuto stops then laughs making him lean back while have one hand on his forehead.

"_Muhaha! No! Even better! Valkyries!_" answered Kabuto while looks at his LtGen. Whose eyes widen even bigger. Gaara walks to Kabuto and stares up at him. Gaara looks over his shoulder to see girl to repeat her actions. Quickly, Gaara turns.

"_ANKO! Don't let her do it again! QUICKLY!" _ordered Gaara. Anko quickly turns on her heels, disappears and reappear body slamming pink girl down. The group of girls widen their eyes to see their fellow friend to be knocked down to the floor. Quickly, they stand on their feet and disappears. Then in a flash Anko is tossed to the floor. Gaara eyes widen. Kabuto quickly takes out another remote to press another button. The group of girls starts to scream in bloody mary. Screams echoes through the room. Both men covers their ears.

"_What did you do?!" yelled Gaara while trying to block out the screams. Kabuto yells back to while presses the button again. Everyone goes on their knees._

" _I only simply pressed a button to release when electrically shock from their choker. And you understand why their valkyries, yes? _" Kabuto faces Gaara. Gaara on the other hand just froze.

"_H-how can that be?! We haven't seen them over the decades! We announced them to be extinct.. How did you..?" Gaara still in shock; looks at Kabuto. Kabuto smiles._

" _I'm just lucky man. Well, then let us go to request audience with Elders and Elite ANBU." _turns on his heels, walks away from Gaara. Gaara follows behind him.

**Tbc.**


End file.
